apollo justice amiibo turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: the famous apollo must defend athena for amiibo festival CAN HE DO IT?
APOLLO JUSTICE ACE ATTORNEY

AMIIBO TURNABOUT

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" raged apollo and he threw de wii u on de floor. "ILL GET YOU FOR DIS NINTENDO!" and then he went online and wrote a 0 star review

"bad" he typed and he put it online and it got 10 million unhelp votes on metiritc and 9 hundred million downvotes on all 1000 subreddits he pst it to.

"FUCK!" shout apollo and he investigated the coments until he found a comment in the thread he made in /r/professorlayton

"lol fag nerd ign said its 100/10 so its badass shit!" said rockinDS24

"IGN ILL SHOW YOU!" shouted apollo and he hacked onto their site and edited their review

"dont buy dis game its patetic i rate it 0/1000000000000." he typed. he went back on reddit and saw all de flame doments wer removed an replaced with praise and all his posts got 10000000000000000000000000000090000000000000000 upvotes and he got reddit gold for 200 years and became the most famous man on reddit

2 weeks later

BREAKING NEWS!

""famos reddit user apollo justice aka /u/imapollofine takes interview!" quote" said the reporter! a long black limosine parked outside the los angeles tower and millions of poeple tried to surround it

"sorry pals yu cant get through" said gumshoe and rooke opened the door and apollo stepped out

"OMG ITS IMAPOLLOFINE!" everyone shouted

"HELLO EVERYONE" shouted apoloo waving

"allow me to escort you in sir" said rooke

"OF CORSE SIR ROOK IS AN ALLY CONNECTED TO ME BY FAIT!" shouted apollo

"now sir de interviews in there" rooke bowed and garded the doors so assassins cudnt get in.

"BRAKING NEWS (DU-DUDU-DU DU-DUDUDUDUN!)" said de tv screen

"hello and welcome to japanifornia news we are here today with the famos redditer imapollofine aka apollo justice so apollo howd you come up with imapollofine?"

""""""IIIIIIIIII'''''''MMMMMMMMMMM FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE""""" yelled apollo and everyone fainted he was so sexy

"so why do you not like animal crossing amiibo festival apollo?"

"well nintendo cheaped me"

"ah nintendo "my friend works at that her names sykes." end quote"

"WHAT" shout apollo and everyone gasped

"AREST HER" shouted rook and gumshoes men surrounded the agency

"NOOOOOO!" shouted apollo runnin home but it was too late she was arrest

"ILL FIND DE TRUE CULPRIT!" shouted apollo and he ran to the centre

"ATHENA LEMME DEFEND YU!"

"ok apollo" said athena

apollo went to nintendo inc and found a copy of animal crossing new leaf

AT TE TRIAL

"cort is in session" said udgey

"im redy udgey" said apollo

"no your not hippie" said ROCCO!

"WHAT ROCCO WHYA R YOU STILL HER" shouted apollo

"i am here to DIFET YU HIPPIE JESUS CAN YU USE COMMON SENSE"

"but why"

"BECAUS YUV BEEN BETING DE CRAP OUTTA ME AND IM HAVE ENOUGH!"

"well de" said poly "ill just hav to bet yu agan"

"DONT YU DARE!"

udgey slammed his gavel

"opening statement hippo"

"plesure wit" said rocco "atena works for de VILE nintendo! heres de evidence" rocco gave apollo atenas mugshot wit "NINTENDO" written on it

"SHIT!" sbiuted apolo added ti de cort record

"now i call my witnesses to de stand"

he clicked his fingers and 4 people came to stand

"names"

"paper mario" said mario

"samus" sais samus

"goombella" said gombella

"goombario" siad goombario

"wtf whore all dese" said apollo

"we are just 4 guys trying to stop nintendo from releasing paper mario color splash and metroid federation force" said samus

"and we are making or first attack by TAKIN DOWN AN EMPLOYEE!"

"ok sonds good" said apolo "il help yu get the RITE person"

"lol try m8" said goombario"

"now den" said udgeu "testify"

WITNESSES TESTIMONY

"we wer planing our next attack on nintendo inc" said samus

"we had a great plan btw" siad mario

"we went into de building" said goombario

"and right there! we saw atena in ther" said goombella

"she was getting somthing stamped wich mustve been to say she clock in" said mario

"OBJECTION!" shoted apollo and he presented de mugshot

"wat is dat hippie" sad rocco

"dis is de evidence rocco resented it was a mugshot wit de nintendo stamo o it"

"yes remember" said udgey

"well look at de stamp itself it was from A DAY AGO if yu examin it"

"yeh so" said rocco

"A DAY AGO AS WEN ATENA WENT THERE"

just den somthing caught apollos hare and it TUGGED and apolos face hit de desk

"OBJECTIO HIPPIE!" shoted rocco and he put away his fishing pole "lol mate. wat dos dat hav to do wit anything"

"apollo got up and hit de desk"

"look closly at de mugshot and yu can see DATS DE OFFICIAL AUTOGRAF STAMP!"

"BWAH!?" shotued rocco

"wat dos dis men?" shoted mario

"it means!" shotd apollo slamming de desk "DAT ATENA WASNT CLOKKING IN SHE AS GETING AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"N-"

"N-"

"N-"

"N-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed dem all

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shoted rocco and he did de fishing pole ting again

"OWCH!" shouted apolo "JESUS CRIST MAN!"

"the posecutor presnted evidence against this" said rocco

"realy wat"

rocco presnting the clock sheet

"wats dat "said udgey

"dis is de cockin sheet hav a luk yur honor" said rocco handing de sheet

yur honor looked at it

"hmmm i see"

udgey gav de sheet to apollo

der was somthing written at de top

"clokc in evry day"

and underneet it wer smudge names but he cud cleerly see CYKES and a stamp next to it wich look JUST LIKE DE AUTOSTAMP!"

"see hippie" said rocco playin wit his rod "dat stap is alos the de clock stamp

"AAAAT?!" screamed apollo

evryone in court was talking abot dis plot twist

"CORDER!" shoted udgey

"ow" said rocco "testify abot THIS witnesses!"

"ok" said mair

"ok" said samus

"ok" said goombraio

"no fuk off" said goombella

"BITCH YU TAK OW YU REBBLE!" shoted rooc and he grabbed goombela wit fishing rod and tuggd and her face hit de desk

"OK OK fuck man" said goombella

WITNESSES TESTIMONY

"dats right it was de clock sheet" said mario

"she sign in and got de stamp" said samus

"dats because she had to clock in" said goombario

"so she stamped de stamp sheet" said goombella

"HOLD IT!" shouted apollo "so it was de stamp sheet"

"yeh"

"really"

"cmon apollo its FUKKING OBVIOSU" shoted goombella "it was small square and wite"

"(damn sos de sheet!)" thogt pollo

"dats rite it was de cock sheet" said mario

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo "gombella how did yu just describe de sheet"

"small squar and white" said goombella

"well look at dis" said apollo presenitng de sheet "its small and white but ITS RECTANGLE!"

"WATWATWAT?!" shoted goombella

"OBJECTION HIPPIE!" shotued rocco "tats ridiculos hippy she was just a mistake!"

"OBJECTION!" shotued apollo "why wud she say it was sqare OBVIUSLY BECAUSEWAT SHE WAS _WAS_ SQUATE!"

"WAAT?!" shoted rocco "WAT ELS CUD SHE HAV GIVEN!"

"its obvious!" shouted apollo "TAKE THAT! i preset de photo of athena!"

SLAM went apollos hed

"GOD DAM HIPPIE WAT CAN DAT PROVE"

"look at de stamp its de same one as de clock stamp"

"and

"and its small white AND SQUARE!"

"wat..."

"this means!" said apollo "dat de true culprit was DE PHOTO OF ATHENA!"

"NOOOOO MY EVIDENK!" shouted rocco "DAM YU HIPPIE!"

"but mr justice" sid udgey "who was de real nentendo person"

"hmm... thought apollo

"well hippe wer waitng" said rocco

apollo slam edsk "i tink it was ROOKE!"

"WAT?!" shoted rocco "WHY"

"BECAUSE HES AN OPPONT CONNECTED TO ME BY FATE!"

"DAMN!" shotuted rocco and he had to call rooke to stand

"wat" said rook

"ROOK!" shotued apollo "YOU ARE DE MASTERMIND"

"GAH! I MEN NO IM NOT!"

"DEN TESTIFY"

"SURE!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"how de hell am i nintendo?! i hav noting to do wit dis case! yu cant prove i am involved. besides atenas still gilty"

"HOLD IT!" shoted apollo "why"

"becas look CYKES is writen on ed form"

"dammit!" shoted apollo

"haha!" shoted rocco "suck it hippie"

BANG

"shit!" shoted apollo

"well can yu prove it" said rooke "o yu cant BAHAHA!"

apollo thoght "YES I CAN PROVE IT!"

"ha! alrigte den who is cykes actually"

"TAKE DAT!" shoted apollo and he presented rooks profile "ITS YOU! ETHAN ROOKE!"

"HAHAHA CALD IT!" shouted rooke "BUT MY LAST NAME IS ROOK DATS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"HIPPIE YOUR RETARDED!" shoted rocko and he tugged apollo to desk

"OW STIOP IT!" shoted apollo

"YOU STOP IT JESUS HIPPIE WERE GOING FULL CAPS ALREADY!"

"I DONT CARE!" shoted apollo and he threw rookes profile in roccos face "IT WAS YU ROOK DERS NOONE ELSE IT CAN BE!"

"OBJECTIN!" shotued rook "how de"

"BECAUZ TAKE DAT!" shouted apollo and he presented ethanette cykes profile "dis yur wife rite"

"yeh"

"look her last name is cykes wich meens ROOKE IS YUR WEIDNG NAME!"

"WAT NOOO!" shoted rooke "DAMN YU ETHANETTE!"

"well confess!"

"NO IT STIL CAN BE ATENA!"

"HOW"

"the reoprted said his friend was athena HA disprove dat!"

apollo thought

"aha! tink bak to wat he said ""my friend works there her names athena cykes" END QUOTE!"

"wat"

"HE WAS QUOTING SOMTHING SOMETHING YU TOLD HIM!"

"NO! WELL YU CANT CONECT ME TO NINTENDO!"

"BOBJECTION!" shouted apollo "YES I CAN!"

"WAT"

"iv figurd it out theres no escap now TAKE DAT!" apollo presetned de sheet "look at de top dis is handwritten"

"GAH!"

"and it just hapens dat de person who ca manage de sheets is someone who developd animal crossing amiibo festival"

"WAT HOWD YU NO DAT?!"

"NOW TEST DE PRINTS ROCCO!"

"NOOOOO! DAMMIT HIPPIE DEY MATCH!"

"NOOOOO!"

apolo slammed de dsk

"get rekt rooke" and apollo pointed "YOU DEVELOPED ANIMAL CROSSIG AMIIBO FESTIVAL!"

suddenly everyone got angry

"HOW DARE YU ANGER IMAPOLLOFIRE?!"

"DIE!"

ad tehn everyone gang up on rook and he died

"rooke is a oponent connected to all of his by fate!"

"yeah yeah anyay NOT GUILTY!"

"YES! I WON AGAIN!" shouted apollo

"NO!"

"suk it skrub" said apollo and skrub became his new nickame for rooco

"no hippie i dont like dat nickame change it!"

"nope!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed rocco "YU HAV BEETEN ME!" and roocco ran out of de cortroom and back to animalcrossingville

"lol wont be seeing him anymore"

so rocco ent to de defendants lobby

"yu did it apollo" said athena

"apollo" said goombario

"we must tank you" said samus

"you helped us take down an elite nintendo person" said goombella

"yeh thanks" said mario

"aw thanks guys"

"so apoloo!" said athena "lets all go home and celebrate by playing animal crossig amiibo festival!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo samus mario goombario and goombella

THE END!

A/N hey guys shud i bring animal crossing amiibo festival into paper mario METROID splash i no i havnt update it in a wile but dats a great idea tell me in de reviews.


End file.
